The hook up (two-shots)
by JemiCloisFan
Summary: Set after 6x17 Kai and Elena spend the night together. Is Bonnie upset about it? Hell yeah! I don't ship Kailena but I thought it would be a nice idea I think it will be in two parts
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

She left the groceries store when she felt him walking behind her.

Bonnie : Stop stalking me.

Kai : I'm not. This is a free country. Can't I buy my groceries too ?

Bonnie : In the same store as me ? Again ?

Kai : What's your point exactly ?

Bonnie : You are stalking me, just admit it !

Kai : **between his teeth** Fine.

Bonnie : Bye **she walked away**

Kai : Wait !

Bonnie : What again ?!

Kai : Do you want to go on a date with me ?

Bonnie : That's the third time you're asking this week and the answer is still no.

Kai : But...You came back for me in 1903. It has to mean something.

Bonnie : Yes, that we are even. I don't owe you anything.

Kai : **frustrated** C'mon, why won't you say yes for once ?

Bonnie : **playing thoughtful** Let's see, what reason should I pick first ?

He couldn't help but glare at her.

Bonnie : Point proven. Bye, Kai **she left**

This time he let her go.

* * *

That night, Mystic grill

Elena went in and walked straight to the bar. She ordered a glass of alcohol. Her

eyes gazed around the room while waiting. She saw him sitting miserably at a

table. All alone.

Elena : Actually give me the bottle **she took out a bill**

The bartender nodded and she walked away with the bottle. He looked up when

he heard her footsteps.

Elena : You know what they say, misery likes company.

He gestured for her to sit in front of him.

Elena : Thanks.

Kai : What's bringing you here ?

Elena : Miserable because of Damon.

Kai : I thought you dumped him.

Elena : I did after I took the cure.

Kai : He's out of town anyway.

Elena : That's a good thing.

He took the bottle and filled their glasses. They drank.

Elena : What about you ?

Kai : Rejected by Bonnie. Again.

Elena : She's very stubborn.

Kai : I know **he sighed**

She filled their glasses again.

* * *

Later

They came in his room stumbling and kissing.

Kai : Are you sure you want to do this ?

Elena : Positive. You ?

Kai : Yes **he kissed her deeply and took off her coat**

She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. She looked at his chest and

abs before licking her lips. He picked her up and layed her on the bed. He got

on top of her and slowly kissed her neck. She closed her eyes enjoying the

feeling. She moaned when he sucked on her sweetspot.

Kai : It's been so long. I might have forgotten.

Elena : It's like the bike **she kissed him**

They finished getting naked. He opened his drawer and put a condom on his

erection. He layed back on her and wrapped his arms around her. He smiled

and entered her. She arched her back and moaned loudly. He closed his eyes

and groaned. It felt so exciting to have sex again. He started to thrust at a good

pace. Moans and cries filled the room. She locked her legs around his waist

allowing him to go deeper. Her hips met his. After a while, she flipped them

over and went on top of him. She secured her hands on his shoulders and rode

him. He grabbed her waist guiding her moves.

* * *

Later again

They were laying on their backs.

Kai : That was...

Elena : Great.

They remained silent for a while.

Elena : It's late I should go **she left the bed and gathered her clothes**

Kai : **he sat up** I'll walk you.

Elena : It's fine **she got dressed**

Kai : I insist.

Elena : **she smiled** Sweetness looks good on you. Keep that for Bonnie **she pecked his lips and left**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

A few days later

Elena was a woman on a mission. She knew she had to do this. She hoped she

wouldn't lose Bonnie's friendship though. The young witch was really stubborn

and Elena knew she would never consider giving herself to Kai if she wasn't

pushed in the right direction. Obviously she had good reasons but Kai made

amends. He was handsome and hot. _Not to mention good in bed,_ she thought

and giggled to herself. Caroline told her she was in the library and that was

where she was heading. She went in and searched for her friend. She was

sitting at a table and flipping through a book.

Elena : Hey, Bonster.

Bonnie : Oh, hey.

Elena : Where you expecting someone else ?

Bonnie : No.

Elena : **she sat in front of her** What are you doing ?

Bonnie : Reading because I'm bored.

Elena : Ok. Bonnie, I don't think I can keep this for myself.

Bonnie : **absentmindly** Mmmmm...

Elena : I slept with Kai.

Bonnie : **her head shot up** You what ?!

Elena : I had sex with Kai.

Bonnie : Elena, how could you ?

Elena : I'm sorry, I know you care about him...

Bonnie : No ! How could you after all he's done ?

People shushed her.

Elena : No one is innocent in this wicked town.

Bonnie : **she got up** I have to go.

Elena : It was just a one night-stand, I'm not in love with him.

She didn't listen to her and left the library. Her heart was aching. How could

this seriously happen ?

* * *

The next day

She was sitting on a bench.

Kai : Hey.

Bonnie : Leave me alone !

Kai : Wow, what's wrong ? You're never this agressive so soon.

Bonnie : Don't you have better things to do ? Like go see Elena ?!

Kai : Oh, she told you.

Bonnie : **she spat it out** Yes.

Kai : If I didn't know better, I'd say you're jealous.

Bonnie : You wish.

Kai : Follow me.

Bonnie : Never.

Kai : Then I'll start using magic in public **he blinked and he was 10 feet away from the bench**

Bonnie : Kai, no !

Kai : Slow poke.

She jumped up and ran towards him. He grabbed her arm and they disappeared.

* * *

Kai's place

They appeared here.

Bonnie : **she stumbled a little** Wow...

Kai : Easy **he put a strand of her hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek**

She leaned into his touch for a second but then a mental imagine of him and

Elena popped in her mind. She pulled away and started to walk around the

room looking. Furnished with style. His eyes never left her.

Bonnie : **she cleared her throat** Why her ?

Kai : You keep rejecting me. She was here. End of the story.

Bonnie : It hurts.

Kai : Good. It means you feel something towards me other than hate.

Bonnie : No, it's not good. I'm not supposed to feel this way. This can't be !

Kai : Maybe for once in your life, you should misbehave **he walked to her but he stopped a few inches away**

He decided that she had to make the first move. His eyes bore into hers and he

remained silent which was a miracle for him. A minute or two passed.

Bonnie : Ugh, fuck it **she grabbed his colar and crashed her lips to his**

He responded to her kiss eagerly. Tongue was added along the way.

Kai : So, you wanna go out with me ?

Bonnie : **weakly** Yes.

He smiled and they went back to kissing.

THE END !

A/N : Well that was fast lol. Well that was only meant to be a two-shots so here we go. Please don't be mean to Kailena ok ?


	3. Chapter 3

I know this is supposed to be over but my friend Jash gave me ideas to write outtakes so enjoy;)

It happened without them being prepared. He asked her for dinner at his place

and she accepted. It was their fifth date. Bonnie was really surprised she was

actually enjoying herself. Who knew ? She thought she had Kai figured out but

she couldn't be more wrong and it was good. Anyway, she volunteered to do the

dishes since he cooked. She was cleaning a plate when she felt him right

behind her. Her body immediatly started to heat up. Their tension had become

even more intense. She could feel 'him' pressed against her butt. He leaned in

and kissed the back of her neck.

Bonnie : Mmmmm...

Kai : I think dishes can wait **he left butterfly kisses on her neck** Actually I couldn't care less.

She wiped her hands and turned around. There was no space between them. She

looked up to meet his eyes fogged with lust. Her intimate part almost caught on

fire. _He's just so powerful,_ she thought. She tiptoed and kissed him deeply. He

responded to her kiss while picked her up. He sat her on the counter. She

wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him close.

Kai : Can't stay away from me, eh ?

Bonnie : You have no idea **she smiled**

He pecked her lips then went for her neck. She leaned her head back to leave

him more access. The temperature of the room was rising. He sucked on her

earlobe and she took a sharp breath.

Kai : My bedroom ?

Bonnie : Yes.

He helped her down the counter and led her to his room. It wasn't a long way

but they still took time to exchange some kisses.

Kai : You wanna see a cool trick ?

She raised an eyebrow. He wiggled his and muttered a word. She felt cool air on

her body and looked down. She was naked. She gasped in disbelief.

Kai : Tadaaa !

She looked at him to notice he was naked as well. She detailled his body with

delight. He was so chiseled and mouth watering.

Kai : You like the view ?

Bonnie : Hell yeah !

Kai : **he chuckled** Good to know.

She layed on the bed like she owned it and told him to come with her finger. He

had a wolfish smile and sat on her side. He looked at her body eagerly. A

delicious shiver ran down Bonnie's spine.

Kai : Oh, I'm going to taste you **a bottle of chocolate syrup popped in his hand**

Bonnie : Food. Your favorite thing.

Kai : Second favorite thing **he opened the bottle and poured chocolate on her heavenly chest**

Bonnie : Oh, cold !

Kai : Sorry **he leaned in and ran his tongue along her perky tits**

She closed her eyes and moaned. He worked on licking all the chocolate out

while teasing her with his teeth. The action was sending hot shivers into her

core wetting it. When he was done, he traced a line of chocolate going from her

chest to her lower belly. He resumed to his process of licking. Her heart started

to pound faster.

Kai : Tell me, Bonster, has anyone ever treated you ?

Bonnie : **she whispered** No.

Kai : **big smile** Good then.

She watched him spreading her legs apart and let out a small moan when he

blew on her core. He left kisses on her inner thighs getting closer and closer.

Finally he started to eat her out.

Bonnie : **she arched her back** Ohhhh...

He worked on her for a while, her moans of satisfaction making his cock go

hard. His tongue circled her clit a few times and it was her undoing. She let out

a long moan while climaxing. He looked up and licking his lips.

Bonnie : **breathing heavily** My turn to play with you.

Kai : **he layed on his back** Be my guest.

She grabbed the bottle and poured chocolate all over his chest and abs. She

licked them with devotion. She knew he was appreciating that judging by the

sounds coming out of his mouth. She went south and grabbed him in her

mouth.

Kai : Oh !

It was the first time she was doing that. She didn't know much so she just licked

the lenght. She could hear him crying out her name several times in a voice

fogged with obvious pleasure. He pulled her away gently when he came. She

crawled on him and kissed his lips deeply. He flipped them over to lay her on

the bed. He grabbed a condom and rolled it on his second erection. Bonnie bit

her lips and smiled. He climbed on top of her and claimed her mouth. She

moaned in his when he entered her. He started to move in and out.

Bonnie : **she cried** Kaiiiii...

He moaned and grabbed her hands. He pinned them over her head. Weirdly

enough, she enjoyed being submissive to him. He thrusted harder inside of her.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. They were impossibly close and

it was driving them insane. Their hips were meeting in synch. He went slower.

She closed her eyes. Her inner walls were contracting around him. She was

getting there. After one last move, she hit her orgasm. Her head felt dizzy and

the pleasure almost made her cry that she loved him. He looked at her pleased

face with a satisfaction he never felt before. When she was done, he picked up

the pace again to search his own release. It didn't take so long.

Kai : **moaning** Ohhhh Bonnieeeee...

She kissed him before he pulled out and rolled on his back.

Bonnie : **shaky breath** Kai, I need to admit that you are a sex god.

He looked at her and bursted out of laughing. He kissed her lips and pulled her

against his chest in a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena : You know, you don't have to take me outside like I'm your old grandma.

They were at the Grill.

Bonnie : We were just making sure you were ok.

Kai : We care about you.

Both girls looked at him.

Kai : What ?

Bonnie : I'm still amazed when you do that. I'll get used to it.

Kai : **still confused** To what ?

Elena : Saying you care.

Kai : Oh.

Bonnie : I think it's really sweet **she leaned in and kissed him**

He kissed her back. Elena grabbed two fries and threw them at the couple.

Bonnie : **she pulled away** Hey !

Kai smiled and ate the fries.

Bonnie : What was that for ?

Elena : I don't want to hang out with you two if you're going to make out. That makes me feel lonely.

Bonnie : Awww...

Kai : As long as you don't go back with Damon.

Bonnie : You got a problem with that ?

Kai : Yeah, the guy's an asshole.

Elena : Anyway, I don't want to end up alone as a cat lady or eaten by dogs.

Bonnie : Elena, look at yourself, you're gorgeous. I doubt that will ever happen.

Kai : I second that thought.

Silence.

Kai : Ahh things do get awkward when I know how both of you look like without clothes.

The girls exchanged a glance before grabbing fries and throwing them at him.

Kai : **laughing** Stop ! You're wasting perfectly good food.

They laughed.

Kai : **he looked at his watch** It's getting late. Bon, I walk you ?

Bonnie : Yes **she grabbed her purse** Bye, Lena.

Elena : Mmmm just walking ? **she winked**

Kai : **he got up, kissed her head and whispered in her ear** Maybe not.

The young couple left. It took Bonnie some time but she was used to the way

Kai and Elena acted around each other. Half like siblings and half flirty. Of

course Kai had to tell her a few times that there was nothing sexual left

between them. She chose to believe him because it was easier than to

overthink things.

* * *

Elena finished her fries and went home. Caroline had compelled her into a nice

appartment. No way she was staying at the Salvatores and her old house was

still gone. Bonnie suggested she should live with her but she declined. She was

glad she did since her friend started to date Kai. She didn't feel anything

romantic towards him but she was just a woman. Finding him in boxers in the

middle of the night would be awkward and too tempting. She didn't notice she

was followed. She was dropping her keys in the bowl when she heard her door

being forced. She quickly hid and was ready to attack.

?: I know where you are.

Elena : Damon ? What the hell are you doing here ?!

Damon : **he looked around** Visiting your new place.

Elena : Cut the crap.

Damon : **a bit surprised** Oh, ok then. Can you explain what you're doing with Kai ? I saw you at the Grill.

Elena : **astonished** You're gone for two months and the first thing you do is being nosey ?

Damon : So you're not denying. What are you up to ? Stealing Bonnie's little boyfriend for example...

She slapped him across the face.

Damon : **he glared** Careful here, Elena, you're forgetting unlike you I am still a vampire.

Elena : **with venom** I don't steal. I slept with him before Bonnie.

Damon : What ?!

Elena : You didn't think I'd stay forever alone, right ? I can have booty calls.

Anger and hurt painted on his face.

Elena : **she sighed** Damon, please leave.

Damon : How could you fuck him ? He kidnapped and tortured you ! And Bonnie's really out of her mind.

Elena : You weren't always kind to me. And should I remind you that you killed her own mother ?

Damon : But...

Elena : **she raised a hand to stop him** Double standard much ?

Damon : **he frowned** You changed.

Elena : Actually, I haven't been more myself than right now. I'm not running back you. Like I said, you should go.

Damon : Whatever **he left not bothering with the broken door**

Elena smiled feeling free. Now she needed help with that door.


End file.
